Generally, a MOS output circuit, an IGBT output circuit, a high-sideless MOS output circuit, or a high-sideless IGBT output circuit has been known as an output circuit used for a multi-channel semiconductor integrated circuit. Moreover, as a layout of a multi-channel semiconductor integrated circuit which includes cells of such output circuits as standard cells, a layout, for example, as shown in FIG. 29 has been proposed. The layout in FIG. 29 has a plurality of standard cells arranged in a line along an outer circumference of a semiconductor chip 101 such that a pad 100 of each standard cell faces the outside of the semiconductor chip 101. In this layout, the standard cells in a center portion of respective sides of the semiconductor chip 101 are densely arranged, whereas the standard cells at respective corners of the semiconductor chip 101 are sparsely arranged (with regard to this layout, see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 60-46041